Tug of War
by Raven46
Summary: Constan pushing and pulling creates friction. A burning friction that sometimes can not be helped. Often though, someone ends up face down in the mud. A Gran Kelly Lodging House story.


Disclaimer: I don't own newsies obvious but Ray and Tug are my sole creations. Spinner, Sally, Lily and Sippi are all property of members from the Gran Kelly lodging house.

* * *

Ray being added to the lodging house isn't exactly what Sippi would have liked. The girl brought trouble wherever she went. It also didn't help she was romantically involved with Tug Shamien, who was enough of trouble as it was.

Tonight the screaming coming from the interior of the lodging house was provided by Miss Raven and Tug. They were fighting over something, like always. They were constantly at each other's throats and Sippi couldn't take much more of it.

Sippi burst through from the office door. The fight had woken up the baby who was now crying at the top of his lungs. It had also scared Sally to no end and she was shaking and calling for her mother.

"What is goin on here!?

"I swear to god Tug, I'm gonna kill ya!" Raven bellowed her eyes aflame with anger.

"Go ahead, Ray! I wanna see ya try it, " Tug was two inches from her face and then small girl was pinned against the wall.

"You dirty bastard! You can't be satisfied with just havin me, can ya?!"

"I don't only gotta have you! I can have whoever I want!"

"Sure! As long as I'm stuck here in my bed, right Tug!" Raven shoved him off of her and stormed across the room, Tug grabbed her arm harshly and jerked her back into his chest.

"Don't you ever walk away from me like that again." He breathed furiously through clenched teeth.

"I ain't your girl, I don't gotta do what you say." She answered angrily and turned away again.

"Ray..." Tug turned her face back to his with his free hand and released the strong hold he held on her arm.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at him and removed her face from his soft touch, instantly storming past Sippi and up the stairs.

"God damn it woman!" Tug yelled after her and raked his fingers through his light brown hair.

"Bad day Tug?" Sippi asked.

"You wouldn't even believe it...." Tug sighed.

"Well it's gettin worse, go and help the kids."

"Ha...funny Sip." Tug pointed at him and laughed, but when he saw that Sippi was serious the smile soon faded. "I hate children." He answered monotonously.

"Go. NOW." Sippi seethed.

"Shit..." Tug stalked off into the small bedroom where the kids were and sat on the bed next to the crying Sally. She sniffled and bawled and looked so scared that he couldn't believe it. When the girl looked over at him she yelped. Sally was afraid of Tug, she had only seen him reprimanding the newsies and being hard on Ray.

"Hey kid..." Tug said. She stared at him with wide wet eyes and blinked. Then she started to cry again. "Stop crying, come on..." He said without feeling, and she continued to cry. Tug sighed, picked the small girl up and held her in his lap, trying to quiet her, being gentle with her, something rare for him.

Raven had quietly snuck back down the stairs and was now in the doorway to the kids room. She leaned against it and watched him carefully, her eyes never leaving the rare scene in front of her.

Tug whispered something into Sally's ear and soon the young girl giggled and kisses his cheek. Tug wrinkled up his nose as Sally kept giggling.

Raven felt a presence over her left shoulder and broke her gaze from the man she felt so close to yet miles away. She turned her head behind her and Mrs. Lily Conlon stood there.

"That's what he really is, Ray." Lily motioned at Tug from where they were standing. "He's not what everyone sees..."

"Yea? Well you don't know him the way I do." Raven sighed and took another glance at the oddly fatherly Tug.

"Ray, he's just trying to sort himself out."

"Well he can damn well do it on his own time then."

"You don't mean that...." Lily replied softly.

"Yea I do." Raven answered defiantly and looked away from her and back into the room.

Tug stuck his tongue out at Sally and she giggled some more. He started to tickled her stomach and the little girl yelped and wacked his hand away with her own as she laughed. When Tug lifted his eyes they locked with Raven's. She didn't break the gaze. Tug smiled slightly and winked at her. After a passing moment Ray rolled her eyes and cracked a small smile as well.

* * *

"What's with the tag along?" Raven laughed as she looked down at Sally clinging to Tug's leg and sucking her thumb. The little girl looked up Ray with shining blue eyes and Ray smiled at her.

"Don'tcha know I got a kid now?" Tug said trying not to laugh.

"No, I didn't get that piece of information." Raven was starting to laugh, and was doing a terrible job of holding it back. Tug looped an arm across her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. Sally tugged on Tug's pantleg and he looked down at her.

"What'sa matter Sall?" He asked the little girl.

"Awe you an' Way mawwied?" The girl mumbled from her thumb being in her mouth. Tug started to choke and Ray began to laugh nervously.

"Uh no, we ain't kid...." Raven ruffled her golden curls and kneeled in front of her. "Tug ain't never settlin down." Sally reached out to Ray and Ray scooped her up into her arms as they continued their treck down to the docks.

The couple had wanted to get away from the noise of the lodging house for just one evening but was chased by Sally and Tug, who had become extremely attached to the girl after his moment with her a week ago, didn't have the heart to leave her behind.

When they reached the edge of the docks Raven sat down with Sally in her lap, who, after Tug sat, proceeded to crawl into his.

"Conlon will be pleased with this, his daughter bein more attached to me."

"Well if the asshole was around more maybe Sally would cling to him."

"I ain't disagreein witcha on that..."

"Good, 'cause then we woulda faught." Tug laughed. Ray leaned her body against his and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Tug...what's so wrong with this?"

"What are you talkin about Ray?" He looked at her and asked.

"With having an "us" instead of a "you" and "me.""

"I told ya already I don't have girlfriends." Tug sighed, he reached a hand too move a chestnut wave from her round face.

"Yea...I know." She looked away from him and out at the water.

Sally watched them and nestled herself comfortably against Tug's chest.

* * *

Considering the amounts of fights that Ray and Tug have been through it's no surprise that Ray in fact did get fed up with him. The final ending fight consisted of many insults and hurt feelings between the two and now they were completely miserable and avoiding each other.

"OK Sally, so this here in what you call Poker." Tug looked down at the child and smiled, holding his cards so she could see. Spinner shook his head and laughed.

"Ya know Tug, you're somethin else."

"Oh yea?" Tug looked over at him.

"Yea, considerin a week ago ya hated kids." Tug laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Sally ain't a kid." Tug replied casually.

"Yea I am." She pouted and stuck her hands on her hips. The two boys looked at her and laughed.

"Well Tug, where's Ray tonight?" That immediately caused a tension filled silence, before Tug looked him dead in the eyes and replied,

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"Whoa...take it easy, it was just a question." Spinner held his hands up in defense. "Didn't mean to bring it up...."

"I don't wanna talk about her ok? Right, Sally?" Tug looked into her eyes.

"Right!" She answered brightly. Spinner sighed.

"Even the kid agrees." Tug smiled and ruffled her curls.

"You're one mess up man, Tug." Spinner said pointing at him.

"Aww didn't know ya felt that way." Tug said with a smirk.

"Shaddup!"

Raven sat outside on the porch with her legs stretched in front of her and a lit cigarette dangling from her lips. She looked up at the midnight sky and began to count the stars. Each becoming an imprint of pure light bursting against the black screen. Soon the front door opened and Sippi stepped outside. Raven groaned.

"Don't gimme that, get off the porch."

"Why of course oh holy one." Raven rolled her eyes and shoved herself off the steps, gliding down the last two and standing in front of the LH to finish her smoke.

"Raven." He snapped.

"I ain't on the porch." She replied tartly. Sippi took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"One of these days Ray..."

"What? Ya gonna throw me out?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I very well should! Your always causin trouble!"

"Oh please! It ain't only my fault!"

"The both of you!" Sippi yelled. "You and Tug!"

"There ain't a both of us no more!" She screamed back at him and turned away. Sippi could tell the girl was hurt and in pain, that she was heartbroken and he had decided he was not to get involved in the matters of the lodgers. Sippi shook his head and walked down the block, he was not getting involved.

Raven tossed her cigarette angrily on the ground and stomped it out with her boot, her whole body pushing into that one action. She let out a deep breath and entered the LH.

* * *

Raven stood outside on the docks, the suns rays bouncing off the water and beating against her pale skin. She wiped some sweat from her brow and changed the direction of her eyes to the edge of the docks. What she saw made a lump jump to the middle of her throat and block her air passage. Tug was leaning against one of the poles holding onto a girls hips, which were pressed into his pelvis. He was talking to her and smiling as she giggled and flirted back with him. He leaned in and gently blew hot air against the girls ear and she in turn closed her eyes and smiled softly. Raven's heartbeat began to race as she stood rigid, her eyes never leaving the scene. She couldn't bare to watch it yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. She remembered his caloused hands grabbing at her exposed skin in the same manner and his supple lips along her neck.

Tug turned his face to the water and locked eyes with Raven's, Ray didn't break the gaze and neither did Tug. She breathed deeply and before she knew what she was doing she was rushing down the docks and towards the pier. She flashed passed Tug in an instant and he jerked himself upright from his relaxed position, shoving the girl off of him. Tug watched in shock as Ray ran down the street and away from him.

Everytime Tug laid eyes on Ray her charcoal pools were distant and faded, a mere figment of what they used to be. It wrenched at his heart, though he wouldn't admit it, and he chose to ignore the nagging pain he recieved when he was near her.

Raven was leaning against the wall in the main room, watching everything around her and being silent, she chose to ignore the other members of the lodging house even Sally who had previously begged her to braid her hair.

Tug made his way over to her and casually took his place next to her.

"Ray..."

"Yea?" She looked over at him and wrapped her arms across her chest.

"Forget it..." She rolled her eyes and looked away from him and yet he did not move, but nudged her with his shoulder. Ray in turn nudged him back and he reciprocated accordingly. She looked back over at him.

"Leave me alone." Her tone was short and serious.

"Aww come on Ray..." He answered, relaxed and composed.

"Tug, I ain't your friend." She concluded and told him straight out.

"So that's how it is?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yea. That's how it's gotta be." Tug looked away from her then back into her eyes. The fight they were about to have was just not worth it to him. He raised his hands and made an almost strangling motion and bit his lip with his nostrils flaring before moving off the wall and leaving her there alone.

It had been almost a week since Ray and Tug had last spoken and the awkwardness of the two living in one household had not been fairing well on the other occupants.

"Ray, come outside with me I wanna talk to ya." Tug took her hand and she ripped it away.

"I ain't goin nowhere with ya." She glared back at him.

"Ray, I don't want nothin from ya so just come!" At his shout the room went silent and all eyes were immediately turned to them. Ray cast a bitter gaze at him and shoved past, exiting through the door.

"Spinner!"

"Yea, Tug?" Spinner asked cautiously.

"Gimme that beer would ya?"

"Uh, no problem..." Spinner handed two beers to Tug, who, after receiving them disappeared out the door.

"Where are those two goin?" Sippi asked.

"I don't know, but Ray didn't look too happy."

"If he kills her it's not my fault."

"Ain't mine either."

* * *

Raven and Tug walked silently to the edge of the docks. Once the destination was reached, Ray pulled off her boots and took a seat at the edge, letting her toes drag rippled lines in the calm murky water. Tug also unlaced his shoes and placed them beside hers, letting his feet bathe in the cool water, healing his tired soles. He reached beside himself, to where he laid the two beer bottles, and grasped one. Tug handed one to Ray who took it and snapped the cap open on the edge of the wood. Tug did the same and the two simultaniously took a drink. Each of them hoping that the alcoholic beverage would make the uneasy feelings settle nicely.

As they gazed at the horizon the sun gently began to dip behind the line. It scattered burning reds across the expanse and brilliant oranges sprayed along the glittering waves. As their eyes continued to linger the sky faded to a light rose, making a faded hue of the color highlight their faces. They tipped the beers again to their lips as the day changed into the night, the untouchable ceiling becoming a deep aqua.

Tug sighed, as did Ray. Tug rested the beer at his side. He then reached into his back pocket, shifting onto his left hip as he did so and removed what seemed to be a worn piece of paper. He handed it to her casually, then lit a cigarette, he grabbed the beer with his free hand while he smoked with the other.

Raven looked down at the card and her eyes softened. It was a photograph of the both of them, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"You see that?" Ray didn't move. Tug took his cigarette and placed it between his lips before pointing at her face in the photograph. "Where's that, Ray?" He spoke between swirls of smoke and the jammed white stick.

"What are you talkin about?" She asked, her eyes still glued to the frozen image.

"That." He took the cigarette from his lips. "Where's your smile, huh?"

She didn't respond, but instead went to return the picture to him.

"Keep it," He said holding his hand up so to push it away. She returned the picture to her lap and looked down at it again. She could remember vividly where this had been taken, almost as if the scene was again flashing before her eyes.

_"Oh Ray your killin me here!" Tug said with a laugh into her ear._

_"You gotta wait until we get home!" She looked back at him and laughed. _

_"Damn it!" She laughed again and reached her hand up to the side of his face so she could kiss his cheek. _

_"Guys stay there!" One of the younger and bolder newsies announced holding the camera up._

_"No!" She went to run but Tug grabbed her and pulled her in front of him. "Tug! Let me go!" She laughed and leaned back against him._

_SNAP! _

_A moment was frozen in time instantly. _

_It also captured her laugh and true smile all at once._

Raven looked over at Tug who's profile was now seen by her dark chocolate eyes.

"That was a good day." She said softly, still peering down at the candid photo.

"It was..." Tug agreed solemnly.

"One of few..." Tug nodded in response. "I can't stand fightin with ya no more, it's like beatin myself in with each verbal assault. I know that no matter how many times I yell atcha for the same thing you'll just keep doing it. It's like screaming at myself, which I seem to do anyway." Tug looked over at her.

"I listen to ya, ya know?"

"Yea, but it don't register."

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. It does, I just don't follow through with what you say, but I think about it."

"Well at least I ain't talkin to air." She said with a shrug.

"Ray, you know I can't give ya what you want. Why do ya keep pushin?" He took another swig of the beer. She looked away from him and cast her eyes downward at the photograph. She squeezed them closed tight as her chest constricted.

_Plop. _

The paper of the photograph flickered as Tug looked down at it, and as if creating a stream of its own a tear rolled down across their smiling faces. Tug draped his arm across her shoulders and rubbed her it. She returned her eyes to his face and as if on cue he winked at her. She shoved him, then smiled. The action bunching up the apples of her cheeks and bearing sparkling teeth. Her eyes started to glitter from the bottom and then shined with a glow in a quick moment. It all happened so quickly, but Tug saw it. A smile on her face was a ball of light against a sheet of misery and all he wanted to do was kiss her.

* * *

A/N: now that you have read my current story, please review, I like inbox candy :)


End file.
